Laura
by Alana Giselle
Summary: Yes, yes a girl Ranger! Laura is Will Treaty's daughter. She is going to be trained by her father, but can she face the trials of being a Ranger? And can her father let her go? Later some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would appreciate it a lot! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Alyss looked outside at her daughter. The sixteen-year-old had been itching to try out the bow her father had gotten her. Laura had always been amazed at what her father, Will Treaty, did as a ranger, and now she could try it herself.

Laura's fingers trembled as she pulled the string back. On it was a white-grey swan feather arrow. She had gone to find the feathers by herself, picking them with the utmost care.

"Good. Keep your hands steady!" Will warned her. Then Laura let the arrow fly. It sailed off deep into the trees, missing what she was aiming for by a few feet.

"Awww…" she sighed.

"You'll get better with practice," Will assured her. Then, out of nowhere, two identical boys rushed out of the woods, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Those were Will and Alyss's other children, Devin and Samuel. They were eight and full of energy, always running rampant around the small cabin, in the woods, on the roads. Laura was assured that she was just like them when she was eight. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Laura brushed back her blonde hair. "I want to try again!" she announced.

"Once more," Will said. "Then we should try out the knives."

"Okay." Laura knew what risks her father was taking with apprenticing her. A girl in the Ranger Corps was unheard-of. But Will, deciding that his daughter would be able to keep up with the rest of the Rangers, decided to train her anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night, over dinner, Laura gushed over the details of the day. She had known a lot of what was going to happen, but not all of it. Learning how to draw a bow was tough work, and unseen movement was even harder. Her arms and back ached from countless repetition, sending arrows thudding into the targets one by one until she had finally made one bulls eye. The practice was out of excitement over the new things she had gotten. She knew that once the newness wore off, she wouldn't practice as much. Will would have to remind her and so would her mother. Samuel stole off as soon as he could, Devin following behind. They would run out into the woods until it was dark enough that they couldn't see much, just enough light to find where the cabin was.

Alyss sighed as the boys exited. She had trouble keeping them _out _of trouble. She had hoped that her daughter would be the diplomat and the boys would go off to be Rangers. She should have known better. They all had a taste for adventure and the woods. She knew that though she tried, she would not be able to quell that longing. She hoped that her next child would be more like herself.

Will made his way over to her after Laura left the room.

"How are you, love?" Years being married to Alyss had made him say such things without thinking, a fact that startled him when he reflected on it.

"Alright. Tired." Alyss was about to surprise him with the news of their fourth child's coming tonight. She was going to wait for the solace of their bedroom, but in her excitement, she said, "Will, I'm pregnant!"

Will's face lit up in a smile. Alyss was glad she'd told him. He embraced her, gingerly.

"Oh, Will." She hugged him tighter.

Will started laughing. "Look at us. This isn't our first child." He smiled and kissed Alyss. She laughed against his lips.

"No, it isn't," Alyss spoke quietly. "No it isn't."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Laura snuck behind the house after her parents were in their bedroom. She knew that if she was caught she'd be in a _lot_ of trouble. Probably more than she cared to admit to herself. She made her way into the woods, taking twists and turns and ending up in a small clearing. She held her candle high, scanning the forest around her. Then someone stepped into the clearing.

"Justin," Laura's voice quivered with suppressed excitement.

"Hello, Laura. You weren't here last night." Justin sounded accusatory. "I waited, but you didn't come."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get away. My parents were up late last night."

"Oh…. Shall we?" Justin asked.

"Sure." The two sat on a fallen tree in the middle of the clearing.

"How was your day of Ranger's training?"

"Great!" It was said quietly but enthusiastically. Laura edged closer to Justin. Getting the message, he put his arm around her. "Father's teaching me about unseen movement. It's fascinating, but hard."

"Well, I couldn't imagine it was easy. Not with four or more years of apprenticeship on your hands." Justin kissed the top of her head that was now against his chest.

"No, I suppose not."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"How was your day?" Laura asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Okay, I guess. I had so many orders. It was hard to keep up. Tara tried to help, but it didn't really… It was busy." Justin concluded. He was the owner of a blacksmith's shop. After he turned eighteen he'd bought it. A year later it was a booming business. Tara was his assistant, usually just taking stock of the orders and passing them on to Justin who made whatever was needed.

"It sounds like it." Laura smiled. She kept her head on Justin's chest, but looked up to meet his eyes. He looked down at her, and without warning, kissed her. Laura's heart beat faster. She answered enthusiastically. He was a good kisser. Better than her last boyfriend. Her parents didn't know about him either…


	4. Author's note

I'm sorry to say this,, but i'm not feeling this story so much. I tried to get back to it after my really long break, but I've not read Ranger's Apprentice in FOREVER. This also being slightly marred by the fact I have just entered two new fandoms (aka, Harry Potter and Divergent.) So this story is going on a hiatus. it might be closed. BUT KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR DIVERGENT FANFICTION WRITTEN FAITHFULLY BY ME AND MY FRIEND! I just need to type it up. :D So, sorry guys!

Catch you soon!

Julia


End file.
